Girl
by Ivine
Summary: Ein Streich von Malfoy bringt weitreichende Folgen HPDM Ich habe fertig! chapter 17 und epilog up
1. Ein schlechter Scherz

GIRL  
  
Disclaimer: Das ganze HP-Universum gehört außschließlich J.K. Rowling, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Story: Ein Scherz mit weitreichenden Folgen (HP/DM Slash!)  
  
1. EIN SCHLECHTER SCHERZ  
  
„Harry, beeil dich, wir kommen schon wieder zu spät!" Ron rüttelte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen an der Schulter.  
Der Junge der lebt drehte sich zu ihm um und blinzelte ihn veschlafen an.   
„Ron, wir haben heute frei, wir können nicht zu spät kommen!"   
„Stimmt. Hatte ich vergessen, tut mir leid." meinte der Rothaarige kleinlaut.   
„Schon gut, aber jetzt kann ich auch nicht mehr schlafen." Harry setzte sich im Bett auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.   
„Tut mir wirklich leid, ich bin zur Zeit etwas verwirrt."   
„Ich habs gemerkt." sagte Harry mürrisch. „Du bist bis über beide Ohren verliebt!"  
Ron lief leichtrosa an. „Nein, bin ich nicht."  
„Ich sehs dir doch an der Nasenspitze an." grinste Harry.  
„Reden wir nicht weiter darüber, ok?" Ron sah ihn gequält an.  
„Na gut, weil du's bist." Harry stand auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ich geh zum Duschen. Heut hab ich ja genug Zeit."  
  
Wenn man Vertrauensschüler war, dann hatte man es wirklich gut, fand Harry, als er das Passwort für das Badezimmer sagte. In der Früh gab es kein Gedrängel an den Waschbecken oder vor der Dusche, so konnte man sich etwas Zeit sparen und ein paar Minuten länger schlafen.   
Harry schlurfte durch die Tür. Der einzige Nachteil war eigentlich....  
„Morgen Potter, auch schon wach?"   
Genau...auch Malfoy war Vertrauensschüler geworden.   
„Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung mit dir zu reden, Malfoy." sagte Harry gähnend. Er drehte den Wasserhahn seines Waschbeckens auf und seifte sich ein. Nachdem er sich wieder abgewaschen hatte, trocknete er sich ab. Als er das Bad verließ, stand Malfoy noch immer, angelehnt an einer Wand, da.   
„Was willst du hier noch?" fragte Harry misstrauisch.  
„Ach, nichts..." antwortete der blonde Slytherin grinsend.  
„Wenn das so ist...." Harry ließ die Sache lieber auf sich beruhen, vielleicht plante er wirklich nichts.   
  
Der Junge der lebt kehrte in seinen Schlafsaal zurück, um sich endlich anzuziehen (er lief immer noch im Pyjama herum). Ron lag auf noch seinem Bett und blätterte in einem Quittich - Magazin. Als Harry reinkam blickte dieser ihn eigenartig an.   
„Ist was?" fragte Harry ihn verständnislos an.  
„Irgendwas ist an dir verändert, warte, ich sags dir gleich..." stammelte der Rothaarige, während sich Harry im Spiegel des Schranks betrachtete. Er taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück. Das war doch unmöglich!  
„Jetzt weiß ich es!" rief Ron. „Du bist ja ein Mädchen!" 


	2. Narrenkleider

2. NARRENKLEIDER   
  
Das musste doch ein Alptraum sein! Harry kniff sich zu Sicherheit nochmal in den Arm, aber er war hellwach.   
„Das glaub ich nicht! Wie konntest du das so lange verstecken?" fragte Ron.  
„Idiot! Ich wusste doch, dass er was plant! Ich bring ihn um!" grollte Harry und ging unruhig auf und ab.   
„Wen?"  
„Malfoy natürlich! Der hat irgendwas mit mir gemacht...wenn ich nur wüsste was!" Harry setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Und was soll ich jetzt machen?" Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
„Keine Sorge, ich hol Hilfe." bot Ron ihm an.  
„Gut. Aber schnell!!"  
  
Harry saß auf heißen Kohlen, bis jemand an die Tür des Schlafsaals klopfte.   
„Wer ist da?" fragte er.  
„Ich bins bloß, los mach schon auf." Harry erkannte Rons Stimme und schloß die Tür auf.  
Vor der Tür stand nicht nur Ron, sondern auch Hermine. Diese warf einen Blick auf cden verzweifelten Harry.  
„Ron, du bleibst draußen! Du hast hier erstmal nichts zu suchen!" erklärte sie energisch und schob Harry wieder ins Zimmer zurück und schlug die Tür vor Rons Nase wieder zu.   
„Also, ich hab dir n bißchen was zum Anziehen mitgebracht." sagte Hermine.  
„Ich hab eigentlich gehofft, dass du mir helfen könntest...." Harry blickte sie hoffnungsvoll an.   
„Ich glaube da muss ich dich ednttäuschen, das sieht mir nach einem länger anhaltenden Zauber aus. Wir sollten Professor Dumbledore um Rat fragen. Aber jetzt solltest du erstmal was anziehen, dann kannst du wenigstens raus."  
„Na gut. Her mit dem Zeug."  
„Hier, ich hoffe die Klamotten passen dir." Sie reichte ihm ein Bündel mit Kleidung.  
„Umdrehn."  
  
Harry war es peinlich Mädchenunterwäsche anzuziehn, aber scheinbar blieb ihm gar nichts anderes übrig. Schließlich hatte er auch die weiße Bluse und den Rock angezogen, endlich drehte er sich um.  
Hermine pfiff undamenhaft durch die Zähne. Sie stand auf und zupfte hier und da noch etwas glatt und öffnete noch einen Knopf der Bluse.   
„Schließlich willst du nicht ersticken...jetzt müssen wir nur noch was mit deinen Haaren machen..." murmelte sie und zog einen Kamm aus der Tasche. Nach scheinbar einer Ewigkeit blickte Harry ungläubig in sein Spiegelbild. Seine Haare waren mit einem Seitenscheitel gestrennt und mit ein paar silbernen Haarnadeln festgesteckt. Er sah nicht mehr wie Harry Potter aus, sondern nur wie seine nicht vorhandene Zwillingsschwester aus.   
„Jetzt können wir endlich zu Professor Dumbledore." meinte Hermine und betrachtete zufrieden ihr Meisterwerk. „Aber ich glaub ich kann dich nicht einfach Harry nennen, wie wärs mit Harriet?" 


	3. Harriet

3. HARRIET  
  
Etwas unsicher auf den Beiden verließ „Harriet" alias Harry den Jungenschlafsaal und zusammen mit Hermine machte sich auf den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer. Vor dem Wasserspeier trafen sie auf Snape.   
Warum gerade er? , fragte „Harriet" sich verzweifelt und hoffte, dass er sie nicht erkannte.  
„Guten Morgen Professor. Wir möchten gerne mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen, wäre das möglich?" fragte Hermine so höflich wie möglich.  
Der schwarzhaarige Hauslehrer von Slytherin sah sie misstrauisch an und nickte schließlich. „Ich hoffe sie haben nicht schon wieder etwas angestellt Potter." sagte er mürrisch.  
„Harriet" schnappte nach Luft. „Professor, wie haben Sie.."  
„Keine Panik Potter, ich werde niemanden etwas von Ihren Neigungen erzählen" meinte Snape nüchtern und flüsterte dem Wasserspeier das Passwort zu. „Professor Dumbledore hat jetzt Zeit für Sie beide."   
Mit einem dramatisch flatternden Umhang verschwand der Hauslehrer Slytherins um die Ecke.  
„Das kann ja heiter werden." meinte „Harriet", während sie die Treppe zum Büro des Professors hinaufstiegen. „Ich hoffe nur Professor Dumbledore kann mir helfen...."  
„Wobei soll ich dir helfen, Harry?"   
„Harriet" schob Hermine vor sich in das Büro. „Rede du!" flüsterte sie ihr zu.  
„Also Professor, das ist so..." Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie anfangen sollten. „Am besten Sie sehen ihn sich an." Sie ging einen Schritte zur Seite und Dumbledore erkannte Harrys Problem.   
„Oh, dieser Zauber ist doch immer wieder verblüffend." fing er an zu glucksen. „Ich erinnere mich noch, als wir Benny Greane damals diesen Streich spielten..es war köstlich.." Dumbledore grinste in Erinnerung an die frühere Zeit.   
„Wie lange hält dieser Zauber an, Professor?" fragte „Harriet" und blickte den grauhaarigen Mann hoffnungsvoll an.   
„Das ist das Einzige, was an dem Streich nicht so toll ist...er hält für einen ganzen Monat und in besonderen Fällen sogar noch länger an!"  
„WAS????!!!" rief „Harriet", ICH BRING IHN UM, DAS SCHWÖRE ICH!"  
Hermine brauchte eine Weile, um die aufgebrachte „Harriet" zu beruhigen.   
„Es bringt doch gar nichts, wenn du dich jetzt so sehr aufregst, du wirst warten müssen, bis der Zauber vorbei ist." sagte Hermine.  
„Keine Angst, das wird schon wieder. Aber ich denke, solange sie ein Mädchen sind, sollten sie in einem anderen Schlöafsaal untergebracht werden. Ich werde alles beauftragen." erklärte Dumbledore ruhig. „Und nun begeben Sie sich zum Essen, ich wette sie haben den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen, vor lauter Aufregung."  
  
„Ich will da nicht rein!" „Harriet" klammerte sich am Türpfosten fest.   
„Hör auf so rumzuspinnen!" rief Hermine ungewohnt energisch. „Irgenwann musst du sowieso da rein."   
Widerwillig ließ „Harriet" sich von ihrer Freundin an den Gryffindortisch zerren, wo schon Ron auf die beiden wartete.  
„Wow!" war sein einziger Kommentar zu „Harriets" Aussehen, denn bevor er weiterreden konnte, hatte „Harriet" ihm einen schmerzhaften Schlag ans Schienbein versetzt.   
„Noch ein Wort..." zischte sie wütend.   
Ron wandte sich wieder seinem Teller zu, auch wenn er immer wieder bewundernde Blicke zu „Harriet" wandern ließ. Am ganzen Gryffindortisch wurde schon getuschelt, doch die drei ließen sich nichts anmerken und aßen unbekümmert weiter. Nach einer qualvollen halben Stunde erhoben sich schließlich alle Schüler und machten sich auf in Richtung ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume. „Harriet", Hermine und Ron warteten bis die letzten Schüler die große Halle verlassen hatten und erst dann machten auch sie sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.   
Sie durchquerten gerade den Eingang, als „Harriet" eine wohlbekannte Stimme hörte:  
„Na, Potter? Wie gefällt dir das Leben als Mädchen?" Ein höhnisches Grinsen machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Slytherin breit.  
„Malfoy! Dafür wirst du bezahlen!" Ron konnte „Harriet" gerade noch davon abhalten sich auf den blonden Jungen zu stürzen.  
„Gib dir keine Mühe, Potter, ich schlage keine Mädchen." Drace Malfoy wandte sich von den drei Gryffindors ab und verschwand in einem Gang.  
„Harriet" sah ihm wutschnaubend nach, wie sie diesen Malfoy hasste und sie würde sich fürchterlich an ihm rächen, das war sicher. 


	4. Die Einladung

4. DIE EINLADUNG  
  
„Harriet" kam erst ins Klassenzimmer, als der Unterricht begann. Mittlerweile hatte sich in allen Klassen herumgesprochen, was für einen Streich Malfoy ihr gespielt hatte. Jedes Mal, wenn auch nur sein Name fiel, kochte sie vor Wut. Die ersten drei Schulstunden hatte sie eigentlich ganz gut hinbekommen, alle behandelten sie so, als wäre sie schon immer „Harriet" gewesen, aber vor Zaubertränke hatte sie schon den ganzen Tag ein mulmiges Gefühl gehabt, vor allem, dass sie mit den Slytherins zusammen Unterricht hatten machte die Sache noch schlimmer. „Harriet" hätte sich nichts schlimmeres vorstellen können.  
Snape kam mit dramatisch flatterndem Umhang in den Kerker gestürmt, kaum hatte er sich vor die Klasse gestellt begann er auch schon zu reden, dass sie nur keine Zeit verlieren konnten. Sie sollten einen Trank bauen, der gegn Übelkeit half und -wie konnte es auch anders sein- sie würden in Paaren arbeiten müssen. „Harriet" nahm es scheinbare gelassen, als Snape ihn, wiedereinmal, mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten ließ.   
„Na Süße?" begrüßte der blonde Gryffindor „Harriet".  
„Noch so' n Spruch und Crabbe und Goyle können dich von der Wand abkratzen!" zischte „Harriet" und fing an, ohne Draco noch eines einzigen Blicks zu würdigen, einige Wurzeln in gleichmäßige Streifen zu schneiden.   
„Schon gut, Potty, ich werd dich nicht mehr belästigen." gab Malfoy zurück. „Harriet" warf ihm einen wütenden Bick zu, während sie mittlerweile ein paar Blätter zu Brei verarbeitete.   
„Sag mal, würdest du mir vielleicht helfen?" blaffte sie den blonden Slytherin an. Draco sah sie nur gelangweilt an.   
„Und hör auf mich anzustarren!" „Harriet" funkelte ihn aus grünen Augen böse an.  
Malfoy schien nun endlich aus seiner Starre zu erwachen und fing endlich an den Zaubertrank anzusetzen.   
  
Alle anderen waren schon längst fertig und hatten den Kerker verlassen, doch Draco und „Harriet" waren immer noch bei der Arbeit.   
„Du arbeitest langsamer als eine Schnecke!" beschwerte sich „Harriet" und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.  
„Schneller gehts eben nicht!" gab Draco zurück.   
„Immer noch nicht fertig, Potter?" Professor Snape stand hinter ihnen.  
„Das ist nur, weil Malfoy so langsam ist!"   
„Na gut, Sie beide können gehen, aber das nächste Mal werden Sie nicht so leicht davon kommen."   
  
„Harriet" nahm sich ihre Bücher und verließ fast fluchtartig den Kerker.   
„Warte mal, Potter!" Es war Malfoy.  
„Was denn noch?" „Harriet" wartete bis Draco sie eingeholt hatte. Der Slytherin sagte kein Wort, sondern sah sie einfach an. „Wenn du nichts zu sagen hast, dann geh ich."  
„Es ist nichts...geh nur."   
„Harriet" ging verwundert weg, was war denn mit Malfoy los, sonst ließ er doch keine Gelegenheit aus, um sie zu demütigen, irgendwie hatte er sich verändert....   
  
In Gedanken versunken kehrte „Harriet" zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.  
„Wo warst du denn so lang? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht." bestürmte Hermine sie.  
„Hallo, wie gehts? Wie war Zaubertränke?"   
„Tut mir leid." meinte Hermine kleinlaut. „Du musstest mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten, stimmts?"  
„Leider. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn auf der Stelle verprügelt."  
„Warum hast dus nicht getan?" warf Ron ein.  
„Warum wohl, weil mein Rock sonst schmutzig geworden wäre..." erklärte „Harriet" sarkastisch.  
„Jetzt echt?" fragte Ron und sah sie etwas komisch an.  
„Natürlich nicht! Snape war schließlich da, genügt das?" fuhr „Harriet" ihn an   
„Schon gut, reg dich nicht auf." beschwichtigte Ron seine/n aufgebrachte/n Freund/in.   
„Es gibt gleich Abendessen, ich muss mich noch frisch machen, kommst du mit „Harriet"?" mischte sich Hermine wieder ein, um einen Streit zu verhindern.  
„Frisch machen? Für wen? Doch nicht etwa diesen aufgeblasenen Schnösel?" fragte Ron.  
„Du sollst nicht so von Will reden!" rief Hermine aufgeregt.  
Will war ein großer, muskulöser, gutaussehender Siebtklässler, mit braunen Haaren, braunen Augen, vielen Verehrerinnen und billigem Rasierwasser, der sich wahnsinnig etwas darauf einbildete ein „Freiherr von und zu Greiff" zu sein. Hermine schwärmte seit der fünften Klasse heimlich für den Ravenclaw, was „Harriet" durchaus verstehen konnte. Will hatte Charme und das gewisse Etwas.   
/Hör auf so etwas zu denken, Harry Potter!/ Das Bild von Will in seinen Gedanken ließ ihn leicht erröten. /DU bist ein Junge, also lass das/ schalt er/sie sich.  
„Komm wir gehen." Hermine zog sie ihn am Arm mit in den Waschsaal der Mädchen.   
  
Ein paar Minuten später ging „Harriet" mit hocherhobenem Kopf durch die große Halle. Alle blickten ihr nach. Irgendwie gnoss sie das Gefühl, dass sämtliche Jungs ihr nachzustarren schienen. Seelenruhig begann „Harriet" zu essen und bemerkte immer wieder, wie ein paar Blicke an ihr hingenblieben.   
Am Ende der Mahlzeit bewegte sich Will auf den Tisch der Gryffindors zu. Hermine setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf und warf ihre Haare elegant zurück, als er in ihre Richtung kam.   
Will wirkte etwas schüchtern. „Ich würde gern mit „harriet" sprechen." nuschelte er (in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart) „Darf ich dich mal kurz entführen?"   
„Harriet" nickte und bemerkte zu seinem Entsetzen, dass sie rot wurde.  
/Verdammt, Harry, reiß dich zusammen!/ rief eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
  
Sie entfernten sich ein paar Meter vom Tisch, „Harriet" spürte einige eifersüchtige Blicke von Hermine in seinem Rücken.   
„Also, du weißt sicherlich, dass in zwei Wochen meine Schulzeit vorbei ist...und ich wollte dich zu unserem Abschlußball einladen, würdest du mir den Gefallsen tun." Will lächelte sie an.  
„Harriet" nickte zögernd. „Gut."  
Will lächelte übers ganze Gesicht und „Harriet" wurde es ganz warm. „Ich freue mich. Wir sehn uns." verabschiedete sich der Ravenclaw. „Harriet" blickte ihm verträumt nach. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.   
  
/Wie konntest du nur?/ schalt er sich.   
/Aber er war doch so nett.../ meldete sich eine andere Stimme.  
/Du bist ein Junge, merk dir das! Du musst die Verabredung absagen!/  
/Es würde ihm das Herz brechen, hast du nicht gesehen, wie er dich angesehen hat?/  
/Na und? Was kümmert es dich?/  
/Ich werde mit ihm dahin gehen, und basta! Diskussion beendet!/  
  
„Was wollte Will von dir?" fragte Hermine eifersüchtig.  
„Er hat mich zum Abschlußball der Siebten eingeladen..." antwortete „Harriet" tonlos.  
„Er hat was? Und du hast natürlich „Nein" gesagt..." Hermine warf „Harriet" einen verzweifelten Blick zu. „oder?"  
Ihr/e Freund/in antwortete nicht.   
„Nein, wie konntest du mir das antun?!" Hermine rauschte wütend davon.  
/Shit!!/ 


	5. Der Abschlussball

Danke für die netten reviews! :)  
  
5. DER ABSCHLUSSBALL  
  
Die zwei Wochen bis zum Abschlkussbal vergingen wie im Fluge. Außer den Unterrichtsstunden gab es auch sonst noch allerhand zu tun: Kleidung für den großen Abend besorgen, zum Beispiel.   
In der Zwischenzeit hatten noch mindestens drei andere Siebtklässler „Harriet" zum Ball eingeladen, einen davon, Ray Mortenson, ebenfalls aus Ravenclaw, hatte „Harriet" an Hermine vermittelt, damit diese nicht mehr ganz so sauer auf sie war. Trotzdem war das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden sichtlich abgekühlt.   
„Harriet" konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, was mit ihr los war, sie war so benebelt von der Erscheinung Wills gewesen, dass sie gar nicht anders konnte. Sie hatte dabei an nichts anderes gedacht, als Wills braune Augen und sein Lächeln.   
Und jetzt war es soweit: „Harriet" und Hermine hatten sich schon um 5 in den Schlafsaal zurückgezogen, obwohl sie erst um 8 von ihrer Begleitung abgeholt wurden. Stumm machten sich beide daran ihre Festtagsroben aus dem Schrank zu holen. „Harriet" hatte sich trotz allem für ihren smaragdgrüen entschieden, ein Glück, dass die Roben im selben Schnitt angefertig wurden, so dass sie sich keinen ausleihen musste.   
„Hermine, bist du noch sehr sauer auf mich?" fragte „Harriet" unvermutet.  
„Ich war erst wirklich ziemlich sauer...schließlich wusstest du, dass ich Will..nun ja..mag. Aber ich gönne es dir, außerdem bist du bald wieder du selbst und dann hab ich wieder Chancen..." meinte diese vielsagend.  
„Bestimmt wird Will heute Abend mehr mit dir tanzen...ich werd ihm sicherlich dauernd auf die Füße treten." sagte „Harriet", während sie anfing sich zu kämmen.  
„Wir werden sehen, es wird bestimmt ein toller Abend." Hermine lächelte. „Wir sind übrigens die einzigen Sechstklässler, die zum Abschlußball eingeladen wurden. Parvati und Lavender sind mächtig neidisch."   
  
Um Punkt 8 holten Will und Ray ihre Abendbegleitung ab und führten sie in die große Halle, die in allen vier Hausfarben geschmückt war. In der Mitte des Raums befand sich ein festlich geschmückter Tisch, an den sie sich gleich setzten. Am oberen Ende des Tisches saßen die Lehrer.  
„Meine Lieben! Ich freue mich euch heute zu eurem Schulabschluß gratulieren zu dürfen." fing Dumbledore an. „Diese sieben Jahre waren voller Höhen und Tiefen, die ihr nie vergessen werdet und ich hoffe ihr bereut die Zeit nicht, die ihr hier verbracht habt und werdet irgendwann wehmütig an eure Schulzeit zurückdenken. Wer weiß. vielleicht kehrt ihr einst als Lehrer hierher zurück, wie unser Professor Snape. Aber nun, lasst uns nicht melancholisch werden, sondern lasst uns diesen Abend besonders feiern. Ich wünsche euch allen viel Vergnügen." schloß er seine Ansprache und die Tabletts füllten sich. Nach der Mahlzeit verschwand der Tisch und eine kleine Kapelle lud zum Tanzen ein.  
„Harriet" fiel das Tanzen leichter, als er gedacht hatte und ein paar Tänze hintereinander blieben Will und sie auf der Tanzfläche, bis ihr siedend heiß einfiel, dass sie Hermine versprochen hatte, ihr einen Tanz mit Will zu beschaffen.  
„Will, ich bin etwas müde, willst du nicht mit Hermine tanzen? Du weißt doch, Ray ist absoluter Nichttänzer." bat sie ihn.  
„Ich bin auch auch erledigt und mir ist heiß, was hältst du von einem kleinen Spaziergang?" Will lächelte sie an, sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste „ja" sagen und hängte sich bei Will ein. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Hermine verließen sie die Halle und gingen in den Garten.   
  
Es war eine sternenklare Nacht. Keine Wolke war weit und breit zu entdecken.   
„Ist es ein schöner Abend für dich?" fragte Will.  
„Natürlich, was für eine Frage...ist das denn wichtig für dich?" sagte „Harriet".  
„Ja, es ist sehr wichtig, ich weiß, dass es deine erste Verabredung ist, jedenfalls als Mädchen..." erklärte Will etwas verlegen und starrte zu Boden. „Es soll was Besonderes sein, denn du bist anders als alle anderen Mädchen."  
/So könnte manes natürlich auch ausdrücken./ „Harriet" schmunzelte.  
SIe schwiegen für ein paar Momente, als Will zögernd anfing zu sprechen. „Weißt du, ich mochte dich schon lange vorher...und das hier war meine einzige Chance...gar nicht auszudenken, wenn die anderen davon Wind bekommen hätten."  
„Sag mal, soll das heißen..?" fing „Harriet" an.  
„Ja, das heißt es, ich steh eigentlich auf Jungs..." murmelte Will.   
„Das ist also deine erste Verabredung mit einem Jungen, der in ein Mädchen verwandelt worden ist?"   
Will nickte. „Ich kann es verstehen, wenn du jetzt gehst, ich meine war auch irgendwie hinterhältig von mir....aber die einzige Chance an dich heranzukommen..."  
„Unsinn, warum sollte ich gehen, es ist ein schöner Abend und wir haben Spaß, ich finde nichts schlimmes daran."  
Instinktiv legte „Harriet" ihre Hände in seinen Nacken und zog ihn an sich. „Lass uns tanzen..." flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Will legte vorsichtig seine Hände in „Harrietts" Hüften. Langsam wiegten sie hin und her und einen Moment später versanken die beiden in einem innigen Kuss.   
Nach einem scheinbar endlosem Moment löste „Harriet" sich von Will, beide waren sichtlich außer Atem. Doch als Will mehr wollte schüttelte „Harriet" den Kopf.   
„Nicht hier" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Wir treffen uns woanders, dann bin ich auch wieder Harry, ich bin sicher wir werden uns dann wohler fühlen, ok?"  
Will nickte. „Du hast recht. Morgen fährt unser Zug ab, ich möchte nichts tun, was wir beide vielleicht bereuen würden." Er schwieg für einen kurzen Moment. „Aber wir sehen uns doch wieder?"   
„Natürlich. Ich werde dir bald schreiben." meinte „Harriet" und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Aber jetzt lass uns wieder reingehen."  
  
An diesem Abend wurde noch viel getanzt und gelacht, Hermine stand mit Ray knutschend in einer Ecke, warscheinlich wollte sie sich über Will hinwegtrösten, der offensichtlich kein Interesse an ihr hatte.  
Irgendwann beschlossen Hermine und „Harriet", dass es Zeit war ins Bett zu gehen. Ray und Will begleiteten sie zum Gryffindorturm.   
„Vergiss nicht mir Bescheid zu sagen, sobald du wieder du bist..." flüsterte Will beim Abschied.  
„Wie könnte ich?" antwortete „Harriet" und lächelte. 


	6. Das Angebot

6. DAS ANGEBOT  
  
„Wann hast du gemerkt, dass du auf Jungs stehst?" Will fuhr mit einem Finger Harrys Lippen nach. Harry sah nachdenklich in die braunen Augen seines Gegenübers. „Ich schätze, dass war bei unserem ersten Kuss am Abschlußball...in diesem Moment hab ich mir gewünscht ich selbst zu sein." Harry kuschelte sich in die weißen Laken. Überall im Raum fand er Überbleibsel der letzten Nacht. Kleidungsstücke lagen überall auf dem Fußboden. Er erinnerte sich an die Schmetterlinge im Bauch und das Feuer in Wills Augen. War das wirklich geschehen oder nur ein Traum?   
Wills Kuss brachte Harry wieder zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen.  
„Ich muss zur Arbeit, Harry, wir sehn uns Freitag abend. Sei mir nicht böse." Will verließ das warme Bett und begann seine Kleidung einzusammln.  
„Ja, Freitag abend." wiederholte der Junge der lebt und lächelte seinen Freund traurig an.   
„Kopf hoch." meinte Will und knöpfte sein Hemd zu. „So lang ist eine Woche doch nicht." Er kam nocheinmal ans Bett. „Ich liebe dich, vergiss das nicht...ja?" Der Braunhaarige drückte Harry eien Kuss auf die Lippen.   
Er schmeckte nach Abschied, wie jedes Mal.   
  
Seit dem Abschlußball waren knapp zwei Monate vergangen. In den ersten zwei Wochen der Trennung hatte Harry vor Sehnsucht kaum Schlaf gefunden. Als die Zeit als Mädchen dann endlich vorbei gegangen war, hatte er gleich Will benachrichtigt. Seitdem trafen sie sich einmal in der Woche, immer Freitag abends, in Wills Apartment. Harry musste sich jedes Mal nach Hogsmeade schleichen und von dort aus in Wills Zimmer apparieren. Zum Glück durfte er die Prüfung schon früher machen, als es normal üblich war.   
Will machte jedes Mal Essen für sie beide, danach landeten sie normalerweise im Bett. So ging das nun schon wochenlang und Harry hatte manchmal das Gefühl, dass alles falsch war. Er wollte mit Will reden, etwas unternehmen oder einfach mit ihm zusammen schweigen und von ihm im Arm gehalten werden!   
  
Harry kam unbemerkt wieder in Hogwarts an und ging gleich in die große Halle. Er spürte die Blicke der Slytherins in seinem Rücken. Sollten sie doch Witze reißen! Er machte sicher nicht gerade den besten Eindruck an diesem Morgen.   
Er setzte sich gegenüber von seinen Freunden Ron und Hermine und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein Wortlos nahm er ein Brötchen aus dem Korb und schnitt es in zwei Hälften. Lustlos kaute er auf seinem Marmeladenbrötchen herum und legte die andere Hälfte des Gebäcks wieder zurück.  
„Was ist mit dir los, Harry?" fragte ihn Hermine plötzlich.  
„Es ist nichts, mach dir keine Sorgen."   
„Du warst wieder bei 'ihm', stimmt's?"   
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest." blockte der Junge der lebt ab.  
„Oh doch, das weißt du sehr wohl!" mischte sich Ron ein.   
„Hör zu, er ist nicht gut für dich, sieh dich an, du lässt dich völlig gehn. Er macht dich kaputt!" erklärte Hermine heftig, aber doch so leise, dass kein anderer etwas von ihrem Gespräch mitbekam.  
„Ich pass schon auf mich auf. Und bitte mischt euch nicht in meine Angelegenheiten ein, verstanden?" Harry stand ruckartig vomTisch auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Halle.  
  
Auf dem Gang prallte Harry mit mehreren Schülern zusammen, doch Harry kümmerte es nicht, sollten alle doch denken, was sie wollten.   
„Schläfst du du mal wieder mit offenen Augen?" Malfoy versperrte ihm den Weg zur Bibliothek.  
„Tu' ,mir einen Gefallen, Malfoy, verzieh dich!" zischte Harry und funkelte ihn aus grünen Augen wütend an.  
„Heute schlecht aufgelegt? Gab's Streß mit dem Geliebten?" stichelte Malfoy weiter.   
Harry schob den Slytherin zur Seite und betrat die Bibliothek. Er griff sich irgendein Buch, das er an einem Tisch sitzend aufschlug.   
/Ein Buch über Geschichte, na toll!/   
Trotz allem blätterte er das Buch durch, las ab und zu ein paar Sätze, bis er ein interessantes Kapitel fand, in das er sich vertiefte.  
„Bist du plötzlich zum Streber mutiert?" flüsterte ihm eine bekannte Stimme ins Ohr.   
Dracos warmer Atem jagte eine Reihe angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken.   
„Was willst du Malfoy?" Harrys Stimme klang rauher als sonst. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er mit seinem Erzfeind so auf Tuchfühlung ging, außer sie prügelten sich mal wieder.  
„Ich will dich." sagte Draco leise.  
„WAS!?"   
Draco lagte ihm eine Hand auf den Mund. „Nicht so laut!" schärfte er dem Gryffindor ein.  
Harry drehte sich zu dem Slytherin um. „Du hast wohl nen Knall! Selbst wenn ich wollte, würde ich nichts mit dir anfangen!"   
„Überleg's dir. Du würdest es sicher nicht bereuen."   
Wenig später verdrängte Harry dieses eigenartige Gespräch und vergrub sich in Arbeit. Bis zu den Weihnachtsferien verbrachte der Gryffindor seine Freitag Abende mit Will. Auch den letzten vor den Ferien.  
  
„Da bist du ja, ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht." begrüßte Will den Jungen der lebt und half ihn aus seinem Mantel.  
„Der Gang nach Hogsmeade war eingeschneit,es ging nicht schneller, tut mir leid." Harry senkte den Kopf.  
„Hey, ich bin doch nicht böse auf dich! Komm her." Will zog den kleineren Jungen an sich. „Schön, dass du da bist." Sie versanken in einem langen Kuss. Harry war ausgehungert nach Wills Nähe, verzweifelt schlang er seine Arme um den Braunhaarigen. Als Wills Lippen sich von seinen lösten versuchte Harry sie wieder einzufangen.   
„Was ist denn heute mit dir los? Du hast dich verändert. Das ist mir schon die letzten Male aufgefallen." Will blickte ihn ernst an. Harry war mager und blass. „Willst du es mir nicht sagen?"  
„Später?" bot ihm Harry an.  
„Gut, setz dich erstmal."   
Gehorsam setzte sich der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor. Schweigend saßen sie sich gegenüber. Schließlich hielt es Will nicht mehr aus: Er stand auf und nahm Harrys Hand. „Bitte sag mir doch was mit dir los ist..." stammelte er. „So kann es doch nicht weitergehen mit uns..."   
Grüne Augen sahen ihn traurig an. „Uns? Gibt es das denn überhaupt?" fragte er leise.   
„Natürlich:" Will schlang seine Arme um Harrys Nacken und zog ihn nah an sein Gesicht. In beider Augen glitzerten Tränen. In einem Meer aus Gefühlen versanken beide in einen verzweifelten Kuss.  
Salzige Sturzbäche rannen ihm übers Gesicht. Harry leckte Will vorsichtig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, während die Hände des ehemaligen Ravenclaw das Hemd des anderen aufknöpfte. Er bedeckte dessen Oberkörper mit unzähligen Küssen und zog ihn zum Bett. Harry zog Will dsn Pulli über den Kopf und drückte ihn sanft in die Kissen. Seie Hände wanderten über den Körper des Anderen, immer weiter nach unten, und öffnete Wills blaue Jeans.   
EIn Keuchen entrann Wills Kehle. Harry hielt inne. „Nein...nicht aufhören...bitte." Die Stimme des Braunhaarigen klang fast weinerlich, aber ganau so fühlte sich auch der Schwarzhaarige. Er entledigte Will seiner Beinkleider und ersetzte seine Finger durch seine Zunge, die sanft seine Oberschenkel streichelte. Er wandte sich der harten Männlichkeit Wills zu. Sanft nahm er das Liebessymbol in den Mund und begann daran zu saugen.   
Der Braunhaarige stöhnte leise. Harry sah auf und ließ von Will ab, aber nur kurz: Er presste seinen Mund auf den des anderen. Grüne Augen sahen in braune. Will drückte den zarten Jungenkörper an sich. „Oh, Harry, warum muss es so enden?" fragte er leise.   
„Noch ist es nicht zu Ende." flüsterte Harry, doch er wusste, dass er log. Doch für diese letzte Nacht wollte er an diese Lüge glauben....   
  
Er umarmte Will noch einmal.   
„Willst du wirklich schon gehen?" Will sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.  
„Ich glaube es ist besser so." Harry schlang seinen Schal ein paar Mal um den Hals.   
„Pass auf dich auf."   
„Mach ich."  
„Sehn wir uns wieder?"   
„Wer weiß?"   
„Leb wohl, Harry."  
„Leb wohl."  
  
Auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts kam Harry ein Gedicht in den Sinn. Als sie es in der Schule einmal behandelt hatten, hatte er es nicht verstanden, doch nun wusste er was es bedeutete:  
  
Als sie einander acht Jahre kannten  
und man darf sagen: sie kannten sich gut,   
kam ihre Liebe abhanden.  
Wie andern Leuten ein Stock oder Hut.  
  
Sie waren traurig, betrugen sich heiter,  
versuchten Küsse, als ob nichts sei,  
und sahen sich an und wussten nicht weiter.  
Da weinte sie schließlich. Und er stand dabei.  
  
Vom Fenster aus konnte man Schiffen winken.  
Er sagte, es wäre sch Viertel nach vier  
und Zeit, irgendwo Kaffe zu trinken.  
Nebenan übte ein Mensch Klavier.  
  
Sie gingen ins kleinste Café am Ort  
und rührten in ihren Tassen.  
Am Abend saßen sie immer noch dort.  
Sie saßen allein, und sie sprachen kein Wort  
und konnten es einfach nicht fassen.  
  
(Erich Kästner: „Sachliche Romanze") 


	7. Verstand vs Gefühl

7. VERSTAND vs. GEFÜHL  
  
„Sollen wir wirklich fahren, Harry? Noch könnten wir absagen." Ron sah den Freund besorgt an. Seit Freitag war er noch komischer als vorher.   
„Natürlich, fahrt nur. Und passt auf euch auf." Harry biss sich auf die Lippe. Es erinnerte alles so an seinen Abschied und jedes Mal versetzte ihm der Gedanke daran einen kleinen Stich in der Brust. Wie hatte ihnen das passieren können? Wie hatte ihnen die „Liebe abhanden kommen können", wie dieser Dichter sagte?   
„Harry? Wir fahren jetzt. Fröhliche Weihnachten!" rief Hermine. Sie und Ron würden die Ferien bei Hermines Familie verbringen, die ihr erlaubt hatte einen ihrer Freunde einzuladen und da Harry abgelehnt hatte nahm sie nun Ron mit. Harry hoffte, dass die beiden endlich zueinander finden würden, schließlich war der rothaarige Gryffindor schon seit längerer Zeit in das braunhaarige Mädchen verliebt.  
„Bis nach den Ferien!" rief er ihnen nach.  
  
Er blieb noch lange nach der Abfahrt des Zugs auf dem Bahnhof, bis es langsam dunkel wurde und er fror. Harry kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück und ging gleich in die große Halle. Er setzte sich möglichst weit von den anderen weg, er hatte keine besondere Lust zu reden. Er spürte, dass die anderen ihn verstohlen musterten, sich fragten, was mit ihm in letzter Zeit los war, wo denn ihr strahlender Held geblieben war, den sie sonst kannten. Doch Harry Potter blieb ihnen die Antwort schuldig.   
Nachdem der Junge der lebt eine Weile lustlos in seinem Essen herumgestochert hatte, verließ er die Halle und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Foto vom Abschlußball. Will lachte ihm glücklich entgegen, er hielt „Harriet" im Arm. Dieses Foto war das einzige, was ihn an seine vier Wochen als Mädchen erinnerte. Auch das einzige, das er von Will hatte. Wider Willen kamen ihm die Tränen, wie hatte es nur so kommen können? Harry beruhigte sich bald wieder, aber schlafen konnte er nicht, er wollte auch nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum, obwohl es dort sicher wärmer war als hier...er konnte doch einfach ein Bad nehmen, das wärmte nicht nur, es half auch sich zu entspannen.   
  
Kurze Zeit später ließ sich Harry in das duftende, dampfende Wasser sinken, das er in die Eckbadewanne einlaufen hatte lassen. Er tauchte erstmal unter um sich die letzten Spuren der Tränen wegzuwaschen. Als er auftauchte hörte er, dass sich noch jemand im Bad der Vertrauensschüler befand.Fieberhaft tastete er nach seiner Brille.  
„Wer ist da?" fragte er.  
„Keine Panik, ich bins nur, Potter."   
/Oh nein, nicht jetzt!/   
Endlich griff er nach der Brille und setzte sie auf. Harry fuhr zurück. Vor ihm stand Draco Malfoy und er war nicht so weit weg, wie er vermutet hatte. Was ihn noch mehr beunruhigte, war, dass Draco nur ein weißes Badetuch um seine Hüften geschlungen hatte.  
„Was ist, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen? Eigentlich wollte ich jetzt baden...aber wie ich sehe bist du mir zuvorgekommen...außer du hast was dagegen...."  
„Gegen was?"  
Draco beugte sich vor und flüsterte leise in sein Ohr: „..dass wir zusammen baden..."  
  
„Ich äh...ich weiß nicht, Draco..."  
„Nicht so schüchtern, ich weiß doch, was mit Will gelaufen ist, glaubst du ich bin blind?"  
„Aber wie..?"  
„Ich hab es in deinen Augen gesehen, am Abschlußball."  
„Du warst doch gar nicht da, oder doch?" Harry sah ihn misstrauisch an.   
„Hab mich reingeschlichen..." meinte der blonde Slytherin gleichgültig. „Aber lassen wir das. Mir wird langsam kalt, kann ich nun rein?"  
Der junge Gryffindor nickte unsicher und rutschte ein Stück zur Seite. .   
„Geht doch." sagte Draco leise und ließ sich neben Harry ins Wasser gleiten. Dieser setzte die Brille wieder ab und schloß die Augen. Dann ging alls sehr schnell: Er spürte erst eine Hand in seinem Nacken, die ihn näher zu Draco zog, dann federleichte Küsse am Hals. Harry roch an Dracos Haaren. Er roch so gut. /Nach Kokosnuss./   
Er leistete keinerlei Widerstand, als er Dracos Mund auf seinem spürte, seine Zunge schmeckte. Und er schmeckte gut. /Nach Vanilleeis mit heißen Himbeeren./ Er fühlte Dracos milchweiße Haut. Und er fühlte sich so gut an. /Wie Samt./   
  
/ABER ES IST FALSCH!!!/ rief eine Stimme in Harrys Kopf.   
/Aber es fühlt sich doch so richtig an..../  
/Das letzte Mal, als du auf dein Gefühl gehört hast, wurdest du verletzt./  
/Aber dieses Mal ist es etwas anderes../  
/Er spielt mit dir. Er will dich nur rumkriegen und dich dann bloßstellen!/  
/Nein, bestimmt nicht. Er lügt nicht./  
/Er ist ein Slytherin, dein Feind!/  
  
Der Verstand siegte, er hatte wie immer die besseren Argumente. Und er hatte recht, er war erst verletzt worden, dass wollte er nicht nocheinmal mitmachen. Entschloßen schob Harry Draco von sich. Dieser blickte ihn erstaunt an.  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich nichts mit dir anfangen werde." erklärte er kühl. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stieg er aus der Badewanne und schlang ein Handtuch um seine Hüften.  
„Aber..." fing Draco an und brach ab. Harry hörte ihn nicht mehr, er war in seinen Turm zurückgekehrt.  
Frustriert ließ Draco das Wasser aus der Badewanne laufen und stellte stattdessen den Duschkopf an. Er musste sich erst mal abkühlen, bevor er den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum wieder betrat. 


	8. Weihnachten

8. WEIHNACHTEN  
  
Als Draco aufwachte, schneite es. Von seinem Bett aus schaute er eine Weile den weißen Eiskristallen zu, wie sie auf die Erde fielen. Sein erster richtiger Gedanke galt Harry. Langsam wurde seine Schwärmerei für den Gryffindor schon zur Krankeit, er konnte an nichts anderes denken als an den Schwarzhaarigen. Gestern war er schon so nah dran gewesen...aber Harry hatte einen Rückzieher gemacht. Warum wohl? Lag es etwa an ihm? Draco setzte sich auf. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sein Feind, gerade er, derjenige war, den er von Herzen begehrte, mit allem was dazu gehört: Schmetterlinge im Bauch und Rotwerden.   
  
Harry schien ihm langsam aber sicher den Verstand zu rauben. Schon bei dem Gedanken an das, was Gestern hätte passieren können, geriet Dracos Blut in Wallung. Er quälte sich aus dem Bett. Zum Glück waren Crabbe und Goyle nach Hause gefahren, diese beiden Trottel gingen ihm mehr als auf die Nerven. Mit einem letzten Blick aus dem Fenster schlurfte der Slytherin zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler.  
  
Während er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb stieß er die Tür auf und sah in den Spiegel. Er sah schlecht aus, er war nicht viel zum Schlafen gekommen heute nacht, zu viele Gedanken hatten Draco nicht ruhen lassen, die sich alle nur um Harry drehten. Er hörte das leise Quietschen der Tür. „Morgen." murmelte Draco und wandte sich wieder dem Waschbecken zu. Er vermutete, dass es ein Vertrauenschüler der Hufflepuffs war, doch als sein leiser Morgengruß erwidert wurde, stockte ihm der Atem und er verschluckte sich fast an seiner Zahnpasta, was zu einem Hustenanfall führte. Eine kräftige Hand schlug ihm zweimal auf den Rücken. Langsam beruhigte sich der Slytherin wieder. Er drehte sich um und sah in die grünen Augen Harrys.   
„Danke." sagte Draco leise.  
„Schon gut." erwiderte Harry und wandte sich ab.   
„Warte, Potter!" Draco hielt den Schwarzhaarigen am Arm fest.   
„Was ist denn noch?" Der Gryffindor blickte ihn gelangweilt an.   
„Wegen gestern..."  
„Keine Angst, ich werde niemandem etwas erzählen, ich werds auch so schnell wie möglich wieder vergessen." Harry sah ihn an.   
/Diese Augen../ dachte Draco verträumt.  
„Aber ich werds nicht vergessen..." flüsterte der Blonde und - er wusste gar nicht, wie es dazu gekommen war- lag einen Moment später über Harry, dessen Hände fest zu Boden drückend. Beide atmeten schwer.  
„Was soll der Mist, Malfoy?" fuhr Harry ihn an.  
Draco antwortete nicht, es hätte wohl auch keinen Sinn gehabt, so aufgeregt, wie er war. Ohne weiter zu überlegen presste er seinen Mund voller Verlangen auf den des Gryffindors, der sich, weil er sich kaum bewegen konnte, kaum wehrte. Draco drängte seine Zunge zwischen die Lippen Harrys, der sich immer noch sichtbar sträubte.  
„Was ist hier los!?"  
Draco fuhr hoch. Durch die Tür kam ein Vertrauensschüler aus der Siebten herein, der die Stiuation misstrauisch beäugte.  
„Nichts." erklärte Draco und versuchte so unschuldig auszusehen, wie nur möglich.  
„5 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin." erklärte der Ältere „wegen Bedrohung eines Mitschülers..."  
„Aber..." schaltete sich der Blonde wieder ein.   
„Kein aber! Und jetzt lass Potter endlich los, Er kriegt ja fast keine Luft mehr."   
  
Nur sehr widerwillig gab Draco Harry wieder frei. Der Ravenclaw half Potter aufzustehen.   
„Alles klar, Potter?"   
„Ja, danke." Harry schickte Draco einen zornigen Blick. „Mir gehts gut."   
„Ich denke ich kann euch jetzt allein lassen..." Der Vertrauensschüler warf dem Slytherin einen letzten warnenden Blick zu und verschwand aus dem Badezimmer.   
„Sag mal, was sollte das eben? Kannst du mir das mal erklären?" fuhr Harry Draco an.  
„Ich kanns wenigstens versuchen...also Harry..."  
„Seit wann nennst du mich den beim Vornamen, Malfoy?" fragte der Gryffindor ihn verächtlich.  
„Das will ich gerade erklären, wenn du mich nicht andauernd unterbrechen würdest!"   
Harry sah den Slytherin erstaunt an.   
„Geht doch." erklärte Draco und grinste ihn verschmitzt an. Draco glaubte ein Zucken in Harrys Mundwinkeln zu sehen. „Also, ich will jetzt nicht so nen kitschigen Kram erzählen....aber als ich gemerkt habe, dass du was mit Will am Laufen hast, hast du doch, oder?"  
„Nicht mehr." antwortete Harry leise.  
/Umso besser./ dachte Draco, stattdessen sagte er: „Tut mir leid..."   
Draco beobachtete Harry von der Seite, wie er gedankenverloren in den Spiegel sah.   
/Liebeskummer/ stellte der Slytherin mit Kennermiene fest. /da braucht er doch jemanden, der ihn tröstet.../  
  
Weihnachten war das schlimmste Fest im Jahr, vor allem wenn er zu Hause war. Die Freunde von seinem Vater, Lucius Malfoy, kamen meist zu Besuch und sie schmiedeten meist finstere Pläne, da war nichts mit besinnlichem Fest. Die Geschenke waren meist das Beste, was es an diesem Feiertag zu sehen bekam. Draco war deshalb auch seit dem zweiten Schuljahr immer in Hogwarts geblieben, hier spürte man wenigstens ein Hauch von diesem Zauber...  
Der Tag begann wie immer mit der täglichen Begegnung im Badezimmer. Doch bevor er auch schon zu irgendeinem Satz ansetzen konnte, rollte der Schwarzhaarige genervt mit den Augen. Wusste Potter eigentlich, was er ihm damit antat? Draco wagte doch keinen zweiten Versuch, sich Harry auf mehr als einen Meter zu nähern.  
  
Nach der morgendlichen Wäsche begab sich Draco in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Gelangweilt nahm er das erste Päckchen von seinem Geschenkhaufen. Es war von Pansy. Ein kitschiger Herzchenbilderrahmen mit einem Foto von ihr drin. /Na, toll./ Wie kam sie nur darauf, er könnte sich auch nur im Geringsten für sie interessieren? Das Einzige war Draco sich wirklich wünschte war Potter. Der verdammte Goldjunge der Gryffindors mit den grünen Augen, der den Slytherin in den Wahnsinn trieb. Seufzend nahm er das nächste Geschenk von seinem Haufen, das anscheinend nur aus einer simplen Karte bestand. Was konnte das sein? Vielleicht ein Gutschein für ein Abo der Hexenwoche? Neugierig öffnete Draco das Siegel des Pergamentumschlags und zog einen mehrmals gefalteten Briefbogen heraus. Darauf stand nur eine kurze Nachricht:  
  
Ich habs mir überlegt. Du entscheidest wo und wann.   
Harry Potter.  
  
/Na also, warum nicht gleich?/ Dracos Herz schlug schneller. /Gott, es gibt dich wirklich!/ Schnell griff er nach einer Feder und kritzelte die Anwort auf die Rückseite des Briefs:  
  
Heute Abend. Bad der Vertrauensschüler.  
Draco Malfoy. 


	9. Nächte wie diese

Erstmal danke für die Rewievs! Freut mich, das euch die Geschichte so gut gefällt. Wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschlage habt oder so, dann könnt ihr mir das natürlich gerne sagen, ok?   
  
Die ganze Slash-Szene ist nicht sehr aufregend, man muss seine Fantasie etwas spielen lassen, aber ich möchte nicht, dass S** zum Hauptthema in dieser Story wird.  
  
Wie ich schon bei „Dimissed" geschrieben hab, hatte ich Probleme beim hochladen der Kapitel....seid nicht böse.   
  
~~~~~  
  
9. NÄCHTE WIE DIESE  
  
„Du hast irgendwie ne Schwäche für dieses Badezimmer, was?" sagte Potter amüsiert. Draco ließ sich nichts anmerken, er hieß Harry mit einer Geste willkommen und verschloß die Tür des Badezimmers mit einem Zauberspruch. Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als er sah, wie der Slytherin das Zimmer hergerichtet hatte: Alles war mit Kerzenliht beleuchtet und in der Mitte befand sich ein weißer Teppich.  
„Um hier mal eines klarstellen: Das hier ist ne einmalige Sache, ein Deal, danach lässt du mich einfach in Ruhe, klar?" erklärte der Gryffindor die Lage.  
Draco schluckte, so hatte er sich das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. /Aber sei's drum, besser so, als gar nicht!/ sagte sich der Slytherin und nickte zögernd. Er konnte nicht fassen, wie gefühllos Harry alles anging, dabei wollte er doch Gefühl! Und wenn es nur für diese eine Nacht war!  
„Worauf wartest du?" fragte Harry und sah ihn an. Folter für den Slytherin, der nun einen kleinen Schritt auf den Gryffindor zuging.   
  
Vorsichtig legte er seine Arme in Harrys Nacken und drückte seine Lippen auf die des Anderen. Zögernd stieß seine Zunge in das weitestgehend unerforschte Gebiet vor. Draco drehte Harrys Kopf so, dass er immer mehr von dessen Mundhöhle erkunden konnte. Seine zitternden Hände machten sich daran das weiße Hemd des Gryffindors zu öffnen.  
Draco löste sich von Harrys Mund und begann nun an seinen Brustwarzen zu saugen. Eine Hand zog ihn wieder nach oben und zwang ihn in Harrys Augen zu sehen. Kalt starrte der Gryffindor sein Gegenüber an, bevor er sich in einem weiteren Kuss mit Draco verband. Harrys geschickte Hände fuhren den Rücken des anderen Jungen entlang und legten sich auf seinen Po, zogen ihn ganz nah an den anderen Körper. Draco keuchte. Ein angenehmes Ziehen zwischen den Beinen hatte sich schon länger bemerkt gemacht.   
„Leg dich hin.." hauchte Harry in sein Ohr.   
Draco gehorchte und sah zu dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor auf. Das Hemd, das die muskulöse Brust nicht ganz verdeckte, der leicht geöffnete Mund und die grünen Augen. Draco glaubte fast, dass dies alles nur ein Traum sein konnte. Harry legte sich neben ihn. Mit dem Zeigefinger fuhr er Dracos Lippen nach. Langsam wanderte die andere Hand des Gryffindors an des Slytherins linken Oberschenkel entlang, streifte wie zufällig die sichtbare Beule zwischen den Beinen, brachte Draco dazu zu stöhnen, fuhr weiter nach oben, unter sein schwarzes Hemd, hinterließ eine heiße Spur auf seiner Haut.   
Draco war unfähig sich zu bewegen, dabei wollte er Harry doch streicheln, ihn fühlen und küssen, doch er konnte einfach nicht. Der erste Knopf seines Hemds wurde geöffnet und die freigelegte Haut von Harrys rosigen Lippen liebkost und mit jedem Knopf war mehr Spielraum für Harry.   
„Harry?" entwich ein kläglicher Laut Dracos Lippen.  
„Ich bin da." die Stimme des Gryffindors klang rauh.  
„Küss mich...bitte."   
Kaum hatte Draco seinen Wunsch ausgesprochen befand sich Harrys Mund auf seinem. Endlich konnte Draco seine Arme um den Schwarzhaarigen schlingen und ihm das Hemd abstreifen. Harry drehte sich auf den Rücken.   
„Du bist dran Süßer..." hauchte er und wieder blitzten die grünen Augen auf. Das ließ sich Draco nicht zweimal sagen. Er bedeckte den Oberkörper des Gryffindors mit Küssen. Quälend langsam öffnete er die Knöpfe an Harrys Hose. Der Schwarzhaarige wand sich unter seinen Berührungen.   
Das Badezimmer war gefüllt mit lustvollen Seufzern und Stöhnen. Harry zog nun den Slytherin zu einem erneuten Kuss an sich. Währenddessen machten sich ungeduldige Hände an Dracos Hose zu schaffen und streiften die überflüssigen Kleidungsstücke ab.   
Erst langsam begann Harry den Tanz der Liebenden, bis sich beide atemlos dem anderen ergaben.  
  
Wie er so dalag sah er aus wie ein wunderschöner Engel. Harry sammelte seine Kleidung zusammen und zog sich an. Die Kerzen brannten noch immer, verbreiteten das warme Licht, das Dracos Körper golden schimmern ließ. Irgendetwas sollte ihn an diese Nacht erinnern. Da ihm sonst nichts anderes einfiel nahm er kurzentschloßen das schwarze Hemd des blonden Slytherin und streifte es über. Es roch nach ihm...  
Er kniete sich neben den schlafenden Draco und strich ihm ein paar schweißnasse Strähnen aus der Stirn und drückte ihm einen federleichten Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„Schlaf gut, mein Engel." flüsterte er. „Es tut mir leid."   
Dann öffnete er lautlos die Tür zum Badezimmer und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Turm. Er fühlte sich dreckig ihn einfach liegen zu lassen. Das würde sein Herz brechen. Verdammt, er hatte sich doch geschworen kein Gefühl zuzulassen, aber letzte Nacht war sehr viel Gefühl im Spiel gewesen. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Einen Moment lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken einfach wieder zu Draco zurückzugehen, doch er verwarf diese Idee, in der gleichen Sekunde. Vielleicht war es einfach besser so. 


	10. Eiskalt

10. EISKALT  
  
Rasend schnell vergingen die Wochen. Harry erlebte alles nur durch einen Schleier. Nach Weihnachten hatte er sich immer mehr zurückgezogen, redete kaum noch. Seine besten Freunde, die wie erwartet in den Ferien ein Paar geworden waren, machten sich schreckliche Sorgen um Harry. Mehrere Gespräche hatten zu keinem Ergebnis geführt, zu Dumbledore wollten sie nicht gehen, kurzum: Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wie sie Harrys Zustand ändern oder wenigstens verstehen sollten. Zudem stand demnächst das gefürchtete Quittichspiel gegen die Slytherins an und Harry hatte nur sehr spärlich am Training teilgenommen, was ihm wiederum Ärger mit Angelina, dem neuen Mannschaftskapitän, einbrachte.   
„Wenn wir dich nicht in unserer Mannschaft brauchen würden, dann hätte ich dich schon längst rausgeschmissen." hatte sie einmal gesagt. Seitdem ging Harry wenigstens wieder regelmäßig zum Training.  
  
Heute war ein perfekter Tag für ein Quittichspiel: Die Sonne strahlte und kein Lüftchen regte sich. Das Stadion war voll besetzt, alle machten sich auf ein spannendes Spiel bereit. Die Mannschaften flogen ein. Harry begab sich auf seinen Platz und blickte in das Gesicht seines Gegenspielers. Graue Augen blitzten ihn feindselig an. Es tat noch immer weh. Aber er musste eiskalt bleiben, es war besser für sie beide.  
/Reiß dich zusammen, Harry! Du musst den Schnatz fangen!/ sagte der Gryffindor zu sich selbst.   
Madame Hoochs Anpfiff löste ihn aus seiner Starre und er flog los.   
  
Das Spiel lief schon eine knappe Stunde, der Schnatz hatte sich noch immer nicht gezeigt und das Spiel lief schleppend. Jeder hoffte nur noch darauf, dass das Spiel endlich beendet wurde. Harry kreiste über dem Geschehen und langweilte sich. Plötzlich sah er nahe am Boden ein goldenes Glitzern. So schnell es eben ging setzte Harry zu einem Stuzflug an. Auch Malfoy hatte sich fast zeitgleich auf den Weg gemacht und flog von der anderen Seite auf den goldenen Ball zu. Das Publikum beobachtete atemlos, was die beiden Sucher machten. Harry hatte seinen Besen gerade noch rechtzeitig herumgerissen, so das er knapp über dem Boden schwebte. Er flog direkt auf den Schnatz zu, streckte den Arm aus. Nur noch 5 Meter, 4, 3, 2, 1. Seine Hand schloß sich um den Ball, doch im selben Moment hatte auch Draco nach dem Ball greifen wollen und packte stattdessen Harrys Arm. Dieser wollte sich losreißen, was jedoch nur das Ergebnis hatte, dass beide unsanft auf dem Boden landeten. Harry lag unter Draco, der ihn mit kalten Augen ansah.   
„Das ist für mein gebrochenes Herz." zischte er und holte mit der Faust aus. Harry schloß die Augen. Doch nichts geschah. Als der Gryffindor seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er, dass die gesamte Mannschaft Draco von ihm herunterzerrte.   
„Haben Sie sich etwas getan?" fragte Madam Hooch besorgt.  
„Nein, alles in Ordnung." meinte Harry und stand auf. Er verzog sein Gesicht. Nichts war in Ordnung, sogar Körperstellen von denen er nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass es sie gab taten ihm weh.   
„Von wegen, Mr Potter, Sie begeben sich sofort in den Krankenflügel und auch Sie Mr Malfoy."   
„Aber mir gehts gut." widersprach der Slytherin.  
„Nichts da. Sie gehen mit."  
  
„Es wäre besser, wenn Sie beiden über Nacht hier bleiben würden. Ich werde jeweils einen Schüler beauftragen, dass sie etwas zum Anziehen hierherbringen. Ihre Quittichumhänge können sie nicht mehr tragen, die sind völlig zerfetzt." Die Krankenschwester verließ den Krankenflügel. Wenig später trug Madame Pomfrey zwei Wäschebündel herein und legte sie auf Harrys und Dracos Bett.   
„Und streiten Sie sich nicht wieder, Gute Nacht."   
Harry setzte sich auf. Er konnte jetzt nicht einfach schlafen. Er nahm die Kleidung von seiner Decke und legte sie auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett. Er spürte, dass die Augen des Slytherin auf ihm ruhten.  
„Du hast es also noch immer?" fragte der Blonde.  
„Was meinst du?"  
„Mein Hemd." antwortete Draco tonlos.   
„Ich habe es niemandem erzählt. Ich habe es behalten als....Erinnerung."  
„Du weißt gar nicht, was du mir angetan hast. Wie ein Spielzeug, das du nicht mehr brauchst hast du mich einfach liegenlassen."  
„Du wusstest worauf du dich eingelassen hast. Ich hab es dir klar gesagt." sagte Harry kühl.  
„Es war für dich also wirklich nur ein Spiel?" krächzte Draco und blickte Harry in die Augen.   
Harry konnte dem Blick nicht standhalten und schloß die Augen.  
„Du hast es erfasst Malfoy." Harry hatte den harten Ton in seiner Stimme wiedergefunden. „Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass du damit seelisch nicht fertig wirst!"  
„Du verdammter Bastard!" schrie Draco. Er war an einem Punkt, an dem er schreien musste, denn wenn er es nicht tat, würde er weinen. Auch Potter musste das sehen. Er wollte nicht weinen. Er war ein Malfoy und Malfoys weinen nicht! „Shit.." flüsterte der Slytherin, als er die erste Träne spürte, die über seine Wange lief.  
„Tränen? Wegen mir?" fragte Harry, sein verletzender Ton war nicht zu überhören.   
„Renn doch zu Weasley und Granger und erzähl es ihnen!" gab Draco bissig zurück.  
„Nicht so empfindlich, Malfoy...du willst doch wohl nicht behaupten, dass du auch nur das Geringste für mich empfindest?"  
Draco schluchzte.  
„Doch? Liebst du mich vielleicht sogar?" fragte Potter eiskalt grinsend.  
Warum konnte diese Nacht nicht einfach vorbei sein? Warum kam jetzt nicht Madam Pomfrey und erlöste ihn? Draco konnte nichts anderes als schluchzen. Potter stand auf und bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Auch jetzt noch fing sein Herz an höher zu schlagen, auch jetzt, als Harry ihn sosehr verletzte.   
Er zuckte zusammen, als eine warme Hand seine Wange streichelte. „Das mit uns beiden hätte sowieso nicht funktioniert, Draco.." flüsterte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor leise und drückte seine rosigen Lippen auf die des Slytherins. Dann verschwand er, aber nicht ohne seine Kleidung mitzunehmen.   
Draco Malfoy starrte an die Decke. „Das mit uns beiden hätte sowieso nicht funktioniert, Draco.." hatte er gesagt.   
„Woher weißt du das Harry Potter, wenn wir es nicht wenigstens versucht haben...?" sagte er leise. „Du wirst schon sehen, es wird funktionieren!" setzte er mit Nachdruck hinzu.   
  
*** 


	11. Don't leave me all alone

XI. Don't leave me all alone  
  
Harry, Hermine und Ron saßen schweigend am Frühstückstisch. Hermine und Ron warfen sich immer wieder besorgte Blicke zu, aber sie wagten nicht Harry anzusprechen.   
Durch das Fenster kamen die Posteulen. Harry sah nichteinmal auf, er bekam sowieso nie Post. Zwar meldete sich Sirius ab und zu, doch nur sehr sporadisch.   
Plötzlich landete Hedwig auf seiner Schulter. Harry lächelte zum ersten Mal am Tag. „Na wie gehts dir?" flüsterte er der Schneeeule leise zu und nahm den Brief in Empfang.   
Es war weniger ein Brief, eher eine Notiz:  
  
Wir müssen reden. Heute. 20:00. Astronomieturm.  
Draco   
  
Was wollte der denn noch, hatte er immer noch nicht genug? Warum begriff er nicht endlich? Sie konnten nicht zusammen sein! Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Es war ihm nicht leicht gefallen Draco so abblitzen zu lassen, vor allem weil ihm der Slytherin nicht egal war....  
  
  
Draco hetzte die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Hoffentlich war er noch da...warum konnten Crabbe und Goyle nicht einfach auf sich selbst aufpassen? Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr. Schon fast viertel nach acht. Endlich war das Ende der Treppe in Sicht. Draco nahm immer gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal, endlich oben angekommen war er außer Atem. Harry war noch da und lehnte mit einer Zigarette in der Hand lässig am Fenster.   
„Fünf Minuten später und ich hätte nicht mehr gewartet." sagte Potter und bließ den Rauch aus.  
„Tut mir leid." entschuldigte sich Draco zerknirscht.   
„Schon gut, was besseres hatte ich eh nicht zu tun. Also, was willst du Malfoy? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt habe." erklärte der Gryffindor kühl.  
„Ich...du.." Draco machte vorsichtig einen Schritt in Harrys Richtung.   
„Nun hör endlich auf rumzustottern und komm zur Sache!"   
„Du hast gesagt, dass es mit uns nicht funktioniert hätte."   
„Stimmt, das hab ich gesagt...was gibt es da noch zu reden?" Harry warf die Zigarettenkippe auf den Boden und trat   
sie aus.  
  
Draco sah dem Schwarzhaarigen in die Augen. Kalt funkelten sie ihn an. „Aber..."  
„Ich sage es nicht gerne zweimal, es war alles nur ein Spiel, begreif es endlich! Ich hasse dich!"   
Jedes Wort traf den Slytherin wie ein dumpfer Schlag ins Gesicht.   
Potter musste plötzlich lachen. „Eigentlich passt sowas gar nicht zu mir, nicht wahr? Aber ich schätze 'Sankt' Potter gibt es nicht mehr...."   
Draco Malfoy sah den Gryffindor an. Es war, als ob sie plötzlich die Rollen getauscht hätten. Wo war der nette, freundliche Harry Potter geblieben? Aber egal, was er war, die Gefühle zu ihm waren immer noch da.   
„Ich schätze du warst nicht gut für mich." hauchte Harry ihm ins Ohr.   
„Du verwirrst mich, Potter, was willst du eigentlich?"   
„Ich weiß, was ich will, fragt sich nur, was du willst...."   
„Ich weiß ebenfalls ganz genau, was ich will.."  
„Ach, und das wäre?"  
„Ich will, dass wir zusammen sind und jeder soll es wissen, einfach jeder soll wissen, dass sich mir der Kopf vor Glück dreht, dass Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch tanzen, dass ich dich liebe!"  
Harry starrte Draco an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst...?" Er lachte kurz auf. „Und du meinst, dass die andere das einfach so akzeptieren würden...lachhaft. Niemand würde uns verstehen...." sagte der Schwarzhaarige fast sanft und strich mit der rechten Hand über Dracos Wange. „Wir sollten uns endlich damit abfinden....berühmte Leute sind immer einsam und werden es immer bleiben."   
Draco blickte Harry an. „Sag mir endlich ehrlich, was du fühlst....du bringst mich durcheinander..in der einen Nacht, da kann ich dir nicht egal gewesen sein..."  
„Du hast recht...ich fühle etwas für dich und es ist definitiv kein Hass....aber ich will nicht wieder verletzt werden...wie von Will."   
„Hat er dir etwa was angetan?" rief Draco aufgebracht. „Ich mach ihn fertig!"  
„Beruhig dich mal...er hat mir nicht körperlich wehgetan...ich kann dir das jetzt nicht erklären. Es ist vorbei...entgültig, ich trauere ihm jetzt nicht mehr hinterher."  
Harry lehnte sich ans Fenster und schloß die AUgen, ganz so, als müßte er aufkommende Tränen unterdrücken. Draco näherte sich ihm langsam und als Harry seine Augen öffnete blickte er in die sturmgrauen Augen Dracos.   
„Bitte lass mich nie allein.." flüsterte der Gryffindor.   
„Nein, nie."   
  
++++  
  
Nein, es ist nicht zu ende, keine Angst...bißchen komischer teil, nicht wahr, hoffentlich wird der nächste besser... 


	12. Liebe verleiht Flügel

XII. Liebe verleiht Flügel  
  
Harry saß mit Ron und Hermine in der Sonne. Sie hatten alle ihre Abschlußprüfungen geschrieben und es dauerte nur noch wenige Tage, bis die Ferien begannen. Harry freute sich mehr auf diese Ferien, als auf alles andere. Draco und er hatten sich ein Zimmer im tropfenden Kessel vorbestellt, wo sie die gesamte Zeit zusammen sein konnten. Die Dursleys glaubten, dass er bei Ron war, Ron und Hermine glaubten, dass Harry wie immer die Ferien bei den Dursleys verbringen musste; Dracos Eltern glaubten, dass er bei Crabbe war und Crabbe, so dumm wie er nunmal war, gab Draco ein Alibi, ohne zu fragen weshalb. Kurz gesagt: Es würden perfekte Ferien werden!  
„Potter! Sie sollen sich heute vor dem Essen bei Prof. Dumbledore melden! Vergessen Sie das nicht!" schnauzte Snape den Gryffindor von hinten an. Um seine Mundwinkel spielte der Ansatz eines Grinsen.   
„G-gut, ich werde daran denken." meinte Harry und sah den Hauslehrer Slytherins unsicher an, bevor dieser wieder verschwand.  
„Was sollte denn das?" fragte Ron.  
„Wenn ich das wüsste..."  
  
„Ich weiß schon was kommt! Ich hab es nicht geschafft und bin durchgefallen! Ich fliege von der Schule!" rief Harry und sah seinen Freund an.  
„Werd nicht gleich hysterisch Harry, oder willst du, dass es jeder weiß?" antwortete der Slytherin mit besorgter Miene.  
„Du hast recht...ich bin vielleicht etwas zu pessimistisch..." gab der Schwarzhaarige zu.  
„Pessimistische Menschen sterben 2 Jahre früher." Draco grinste.  
„Woher hast du denn den Quatsch?" Harry lachte leise.   
„Aus einer Muggelzeitschrift...."   
„Brauchst du etwa Nachhilfe in Sachen Muggelkunde?" Harry legte seine Hände in Dracos Nacken und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des Blonden.  
„Es gibt Sachen, da braucht man keine Nachhilfe...." erklärte Draco vielsagend und drückte seine Lippen auf Harrys.   
„Mmmh. Ich glaube ich verstehe, was du meinst..." Harry gewährte der bettelnden Zunge des Slytherins Einlass. Er lehnte sich an die kalte Mauer des dunklen Gangs, in dem sie sich immer trafen. Gleichzeitig wanderten Dracos Lippen an seinem Hals entlang, bis zum Kragen der schwarzen Robe. Entschlossen öffnete Draco den ersten Knopf.   
„Draco..nicht hier! Wenn uns jemand sieht." flüsterte Harry, schwer atmend, während Draco die Robe nun ganz geöffnet hatte und sich daran machte auch das Hemd aufzuknöpfen, das Harry darunter trug.  
„Na und?" flüsterte Draco zurück und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Nur ein bißchen Mut." Draco lächelte ihn schelmisch an. „Wenn du wüsstest wie erotisch du gerade aussiehst...du bringst mich um den Verstand..."  
„Das befürchte ich ja gerade...du bist vollkommen verrückt geworden." erklärte Harry trocken.   
Draco lachte leise und machte sich an Harrys Hose zu schaffen.   
„Nicht...Draco." sagte Harry, als er verstand, was sein Freund vorhatte.  
„Dein Körper schein da aber anderer Meinung zu sein." erklärte Draco, bevor er sich vor Harry kniete und sich langsam Harrys pochenden Liebessymbol näherte.Als sich der warme Mund über ihn schob, dachte der Gryffindor er müsse vergehen und er musste sich auf die Lippen beißen um nicht laut zu stöhnen.  
„Uh..Draco, hör auf...man hört uns...mmh...bitte." Seine Hand grub sich in die Wand. Sein Verstand meinte wieder mal alles anders, als sein Gefühl...wie er das hasste, aber die Gefühle, die Draco in ihm verursachte waren übermächtig. Er gab den Widerstand auf und lehnte bald zitternd vor Erregung an der Wand und biss sich, um nicht zu laut zu werden in die Hand. Als er schließlich in Dracos Mund ergoss, machte sich ein Gefühl vollkommener Zufreidenheit in ihm breit.  
  
Immer noch etwas außer Atem kam Harry im Büro des Schulleiters an. Jetzt dachte er wieder daran, was Prof. Dumbledore ihm vielleicht sagen könnte.  
Der grauhaarige Mann sah ihn ernst an. „Wie haben sie das nur geschafft, Mr. Potter?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden, Professor."  
„Davon, dass Sie Jahrgangsbester geworden sind!" Der Schulleiter lachte, als er in Harrys erschrockenes Gesicht blickte.   
„Und nun verraten Sie mir ihr Geheimnis, wie haben Sie das geschafft?"  
„Ich weiß nicht." antwortete der Gryffindor wahrheitsgemäß.  
„Nun, die Liebe verleit Flügel, nicht wahr? Und nun gehen Sie zum Essen, ich komme gleich nach..."   
Zum wiederholten Mal hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass Professor Dumbledore über wirklich alles, was hier vorging bescheid wusste...  
  
++++  
  
Im nächsten Kapitel: Ferien und eine Begegnung mit einem alten „Bekannten" ....  
  
@ Nico: Muss ich dann die Slash-Kapitel eigentlich zensieren? 


	13. Days in the sun

XIII. Days in the sun  
  
Die ersten Ferientage waren wundervoll, Harry und Draco stöberten in wirklich jedem Geschäft in der Winkelgasse und sie hatten sehr viel Spaß. Am dritten Ferientag beschlossen die beiden das London der Muggel zu erkunden und sich bei der Gelegenheit mit der neuesten Mode einzukleiden.   
„Tut mir leid Harry, aber niemand zwingt mich dieses Hemd anzuziehen!" meinte Draco und besah sich im Spiegel.  
„Aber wieso? Das ist jetzt total in!" widersprach Harry.  
„Nein, nein, nein, ich werde verdammtnochmal kein pinkes Hemd anziehen, das kannst du dir schön abschminken!"  
„Na schön, dann probier' mal dieses hier an" lenkte der Schwarzhaarige ein und hob ein quergestreiftes Hemd hoch. [Ich find die soooo cool! *g*]   
„Dann darf ich dir aber auch was aussuchen, ok? Geh du schon in die Umkleide, ich komm gleich nach."  
  
„Wow! Das sieht echt gut aus, so viel Geschmack hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut.." Harry lächelte schelmisch.  
„Was soll das nun wieder heißen? Du wirst in letzter Zeit etwas übermütig, Kleiner!"   
„Ich glaube wir bezahlen jetzt besser, bevor das hier noch in einen Streit ausartet." grinste der Schwarzhaarige und verließ die Umkleidekabine.  
  
„Du willst wirklich, dass ich allein gehe?" fragte Harry und blickte Draco besorgt an.   
„Sicher, ich hab doch nur ein wenig Kopfweh, ich werde es schon eine Stunde ohne dich aushalten können!"   
„Na gut, es dauert nicht lange, soll ich dir was zu Essen mitbringen?"  
„Besser nicht..aber danke. Bis nachher!"  
„Bis gleich." Harry drückte Draco einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. „Und gute Besserung."   
  
Einsam saß Harry an seinem Tisch im Restaurant und stocherte in seinem Essen. Ohne Draco machte ihm einfach nichts mehr Spaß, es fehlte einfach etwas.   
„Ist hier noch ein Platz frei?" fragte ihn plötzlich eine müde Stimme.  
„Natürlich." Harry machte eine einladende Geste und sah kurz auf. Er schluckte. „Will?!"   
„Harry? Was machst du denn hier?" fragte ihn der braunhaarige Junge.  
„Ich verbringe meine Ferien hier..." Harry bekam einen trockenen Hals. So lange hatte er jeden Gedanken an die Zeit mit Will verdrängt und jetzt stand er vor ihm und tat so, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.  
„Es ist schön dich wiederzusehen." meinte Will und sah ihm in die Augen. „Das sollten wir feiern.."   
„Na, ich weiß nicht." zweifelte Harry und sah auf den Boden.  
„Hör zu, ich weiß, dass unser letztes Treffen traurig war, aber wir sollten vielleicht mal darüber reden."   
„Wir hätten früher reden sollen, dann wäre vielleicht alles anders gekommen."   
Harry erinnerte sich noch zu gut an ihre letzte verzweifelte Nacht. Er hatte einfach nicht begreifen können, dass ihre Liebe verflogen war...  
„Besser spät, als nie." erwiderte Will.  
  
Fast zweieinhalb Stunden später verabschiedete sich Will, er musste zurück zur Arbeit. Harry begleitete ihn nach draußen. Will sah ihn noch einmal lange an.   
„Auf bald, Harry."   
„Bis dann. Es war schön dich wiederzusehen."   
  
„Wo warst du denn so lange? Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht." fragte Draco, als Harry endlich zur Tür hereinkam.   
„Tut mir leid, ich hab einen Bekannten getroffen. Wir haben uns verquatscht." erklärte der Schwarzhaarige, während er sein Hemd aufknöpfte.  
„Und wen?" bohrte Draco weiter.  
„Niemanden, den du kennst." flunkerte Harry. „Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?" Er kroch unter die gemeinsame Bettdecke.  
„Eifersüchtig? Dieses Wort existiert in meinem Wortschatz gar nicht." meinte Draco und gähnte.   
  
Mitten in der Nacht weckte ein seltsames Geräusch den blonden Slytherin. Harry neben ihm wälzte sich unruhig hin und her. Da war es wieder....Harry seufzte ihm Schlaf: „Will...."  
  
  
+++++  
  
Mmhhh..irgendwie vorhersehbar, nicht? Na ja, es wird wieder besser.... 


	14. Reanimation

XIV. Reanimation  
  
Die Ferien waren viel zu schnell vorbei, wie immer. Harry und Draco hatten die Schulsachen schon besorgt, als ein Brief von Ron ankam, in dem er Harry bat sich mit ihm und Hermine in der Winkelgasse zu treffen. Harry ließ Draco ungern allein, aber schließlich sollte niemand Verdacht schöpfen und so traf sich Harry mit seinen Freunden. Auch zum Bahnhof kamen die beiden nicht gemeinsam, nichts ließ darauf schließen, dass sie ein Paar waren. So sollte es auch bleiben.   
  
Die ersten paar Tage sahen Harry und Draco sich nicht oft, aber das machte ihnen nichts aus. Ihnen reichten schon die vereinzelten Blicke, die alles sagten, was sie fühlten. Deshalb war Harry auch überrascht, als ihn am Frühstückstisch ein Brief erreichte. Verwirrt blickte er auf das Pergament und strich Hedwig gedankenverloren über den Kopf und fütterte sie mit einem Keks. Er öffnete den Brief und erschrak, der war nicht von Draco.  
  
Lieber Harry,  
wir müssen reden, komm bitte am Samstag abend um 20.00 Uhr in meine Wohnung. Es ist wichtig.  
Will  
  
Harrys Herz klopfte zum Zerspringen, was sollte das? Sie waren nicht mehr zusammen, was nahm Will sich heraus? Er hatte nicht das Recht dazu, ihn zu verwirren! Konnte er nicht einfach alles so lassen wie es jetzt war?   
  
Ich werde einfach nicht hingehen, ganz einfach sagte er sich, knüllte das Pergament zusammen und stopfte es in seinen Umhang.  
„Ich freue mich, dass du gekommen bist."   
So viel zu deinen guten Vorsätzen und deinem starken Willen, Harry Potter!  
Will lächelte ihn an. Vorsichtig erwiderte Harry die Geste und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Was gibt es denn so wichtiges zu reden? Ich dachte alles wäre geklärt." Harry blickte in die braunen Augen seines Gegenübers.  
„Setz dich erstmal." Will wies auf das Sofa.   
Harry folgte der Aufforderung und blickte Will wieder fragend an, der sich einen Moment später neben ihm niederließ.   
„Also?" Der Gryffindor wurde langsam ungeduldig.  
„Du musst mir versprechen bis zum Ende zuzuhören, ja?" Will blickte zu ihm hinüber.  
„Ja, ja, sicher, nun rede schon!"   
„Ich dachte ich würde dich nie wieder sehen, nachdem du das letzte Mal von hier appariert bist und erst danach ist mir sehr viel klar geworden. Und spätestens als wir uns in der Winkelgasse wiedergesehen haben wusste ich, dass ich einen großen Fehler gemacht habe. Ich habe immer zu viel an mich gedacht und dich verletzt..."  
Es tat weh sich daran zu erinnern, warum musste Will nun wieder davon reden? Was versprach er sich davon? Das alles hier erinnerte ihn an ihre gemeinsame Zeit hier. Wenn auch nicht alle Erinnerungen gut waren.  
„Das stimmt, du hast mich verletzt und was hilft es, wenn wir nochmal darüber reden?"   
Plötzlich spürte er Wills Lippen auf den seinen, die Hände des Ravenclaw lagen in seinem Nacken. Nein, das durfte er nicht, das alles war zu lange her...und Draco...aber es war alles so vertraut. Wills Zunge bettelte um Einlass und Harry ließ ihn. Zögernd wanderten die Hände seines Gegenübers über seinen Rücken und fuhren unter Harrys T-Shirt, was eine Reihe angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken des Gryffindors auslöste.  
Wills Mund wanderte an Harrys Hals und saugte leicht.   
„Tu mir nie wieder weh..." flüsterte Harry mit geschlossenen Augen.  
„Nein nie mehr, mein Engel." antwortete der Braunhaarige und küsste ihn.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews, ich weiß es hat seeeeeehhhr lange gedauert, aber ich hatte ne totale blockade...  
  
Ivine  
Im nächsten Kapitel: Harry fährt zweigleisig. Draco schöpft Verdacht, kommt er Harry auf die Schliche? Ist das das Ende?? 


	15. Wenn die Welt in Trümmern liegt

XV. WENN DIE WELT IN TRÜMMERN LIEGT...  
  
Der Himmel war düster heute. Die Wolken hingen grau über den Türmen Hogwarts und es regnete. Doch einen störte das alles nicht. Draco Malfoy ging langsam mit gesenktem Blick über das regennasse schlammige Quittichfeld. Er traf sich mit Harry in den Umkleiden. Heute war kein Training und sie waren dort ungestört. Sein Freund hatte ihn anscheinend schon sehnlichst erwartet, denn kaum dass der Slytherin die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte schlangen sich zwei warme Arme um seine Hüften.   
„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Draco." hauchte Harry ihm ins Ohr und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Er spürte die vertrauten Lippen auf den Seinen, die so vertraute Wärme, die von dem anderen Körper ausging. Draco wurde an der Hand genommen und in den Duschraum geführt, den Harry mit Kerzen dekoriert hatte. Die hässlichen weißen Fliesen waren zum Großteil mit einem dunkelblauen Plüschteppich bedeckt.   
Als sie sich auf dem weichen Teppich niedergelassen hatten sah Harry seinen Freund besorgt an. „Hast du etwas? Ist etwas passiert."   
  
Ob etwas passiert ist? Das ist wohl nicht dein Ernst! SAG MIR DIE WAHRHEIT! Ich weiß es doch schon so lange!   
  
„Nein, es ist nichts, mach dir keine Sorgen." antwortete Draco ruhig und lächelte.   
„Dann ist es ja gut." Harry drückte den Blonden sanft zu Boden und küsste ihn. Langsam wanderte seine Zunge an Dracos Ohr. Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich fallen, als der Gryffindor begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und seinen Oberkörper mit Küssen zu bedecken. Nach einer Weile setzte sich Draco auf und blickte ihn Harrys Gesicht. Dann legte er seine Lippen verzweifelt auf die des   
Schwarzhaarigen.   
  
Wann hast du vor mir alles zu erzählen? Wann? Oder willst du es mir niemals erzählen?  
  
Er entkleidete Harry und drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt auf den Rücken. Seine Zunge streichelte über die warmen Innenschenkel und der Schwarzhaarige bettelte um mehr. Dracos Mund erreichte sein Ziel schließlich und während er die Erektion seines Freunds in den Mund nahm beobachtete er Harrys Gesicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, er keuchte leise.   
Dachte er jetzt gerade an IHN? Stellte er sich vor, dass ER das mit ihm tat?   
Harry hob ihm seine Hüften entgegen, doch Draco ließ von ihm ab. Unsanft drehte er den Schwarzhaarigen auf den Bauch, Harry verstand und stand nun auf allen Vieren vor ihm. Ohne Rücksicht drang Draco ein. Er wollte ihm weh tun!   
  
SAG MIR ENDLICH DIE WAHRHEIT!!   
  
Mit jedem Stoß liefen mehr Tränen über seine Wangen.   
  
WARUM LÜGST DU MICH AN?  
  
„Du bist der Wahnsinn, Draco. Ein Glück, dass ich dich gefunden habe." Harry lächelte ihn an und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
Du bist so ein verdammter Lügner, Harry Potter. Aber.. „Ich liebe dich."  
  
„Was hast du dir zum Geburtstag gewünscht, mir hast du nichts gesagt."  
„Sag mir die Wahrheit, Harry."  
„Wovon sprichst du?"  
„Das weißt du sehr genau, bitte sag es mir."  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst..."  
„Ich meine DICH UND WILL! Du brauchst mich nicht anzulügen, ich weiß alles!"  
„Draco, es tut mir leid, ich wollte das nicht, aber es war alles so vertraut...verzeih mir!"  
„Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass ich dir so wenig wert bin, Harry Potter!" Wieder bahnten sich Tränen den Weg und er verließ fluchtartig den Raum und rannte durch den Regen zurück.   
  
Er wollte Harry Potter niemals wiedersehen!   
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Hier ist langsam Endstimmung angesagt....habt ihrs bemerkt? Review? *liebguck*  
  
eure Ivine 


	16. Endzeitstimmung

XVI. ENDZEITSTIMMUNG  
  
Harry lag in seinem Bett und starrte zur Decke. Einen Monat war es jetzt her, dass Draco ausgerastet war. Und er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Er war schuld, ganz allein. Die Sache mit Will hatte er gleich am nächsten Tag beendet. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie blind er gewesen war. Erst nachdem er Draco verloren hatte wusste er, dass dem blonden Slytherin sein Herz gehörte. Und es gehörte ihm noch. Das schlimmste war, dass Draco, anstatt ihn wie sonst zu verhöhnen, mit Gleichgültigkeit strafte. Das war unerträglich und er wusste gar nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Schon ein paar Mal hatte er den Blonden zur Rede stellen wollen, doch dieser war fast nie allein anzutreffen, sondern meistens in Begleitung von seinen beiden Gorillas oder Pansy Parkinson. Beim Gedanken an diese..es gab gar kein Wort dafür, wie sehr er sie hasste, und daran, dass Draco sie vor seinen Augen küsste, wurde Harry halb verrückt.   
  
Einzig allein seine Freunde halfen ihm dabei sich ein wenig abzulenken. Hermine und Ron stellten keine Fragen, warum Harry seit ein paar Wochen so still war und warum er sich seit neuestem am liebsten in der Bibliothek aufhielt, um für die Abschlussprüfung, die in 3 Wochen anstanden, zu lernen. Und doch machten sie sich heimlich Sorgen um ihren besten Freund und beschlossen ihn nun endlich zu Rede zu stellen.   
  
Die Tür zum Schlafsaal öffnete sich und Ron kam herein.   
„Ach hier bist du. Warum bist du denn nicht mit ins Dorf gekommen? Hermine und ich machen uns Sorgen."  
„Das braucht ihr nicht, mir gehts gut, ich war nur müde." Von den Briefen, die er geschrieben hatte, erzählte der Schwarzhaarige nichts.   
„Gut, wenn du meinst. Kommst du zum Abendessen?"  
„Ich habe keinen Hunger, ich seh euch nacher. Bis dann." Harry lächelte leicht.   
„Bis dann." Ron verließ den Raum.  
  
Gut gelaunt und mit vollem Magen kehrten die Gryffindors in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Die Siebtklässler hatten eine eigene Sofagruppe, in die sich abends zurückzogen, doch heute gingen die meisten schlafen, weil sie vom Besuch im Dorf erschöpft waren. Nur eine kleine Gruppe, Hermine, Ron, Seamus und Neville lies sich auf dem karmesinroten Plüschsofa -und Sessel nieder. Neville entdeckte den Brief als Erster.   
„Was ist denn das?" fragte er und nahm den Pergamentumschlag in die Hand. „Für meine Freunde" las er laut vor.   
„Mach doch mal auf." drängte Ron und er hatte ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend.  
  
„Ich möchte, dass ihr etwas von mir wisst, das ich euch nicht ins Gesicht sagen will. Ich liebe Draco Malfoy.   
Ich kann und möchte nicht mehr weiterleben ohne ihn. Aber ich habe meine Chance vertan.  
  
Lebt wohl  
Harry Potter"  
  
„Er liebt Draco Malfoy?" fragte Seamus verdattert  
„Was hat er vor?" rief Hemine in Panik ohne auf Seamus' Aussage einzugehen. „Wir müssen ihm das ausreden!"   
„Das kann uns nur Malfoy sagen." meinte Ron.  
Sie beschlossen zum Slytherinturm zu gehen und Draco zu fragen. Es ging schließlich um Leben und Tod.  
Kaum hatten sie das Portraitloch verlassen stießen sie mit dem Slytherin zusammen.  
„Was willst du denn hier?" fragte Ron.  
„Ich suche Potter." antwortete der Blonde schlicht.  
„Hier ist er nicht. Er hat irgendwas geschrieben von „ich kann so nicht weiterleben", hast du eine Ahnung, wo er sein könnte?" sprudelte Hermine aufgeregt hervor.  
Draco nickte mit weitaufgerissenen Augen.  
„Und wo?" Sie rüttelte den Blonden am Arm.   
„Im Bad der Vertrauensschüler, folgt mir!" Draco war aufgewacht.   
  
Der Slytherin betrat als erster den Raum und ging instinktiv auf die Duschkabinen zu. Er erschrak. Da waren Blutspuren auf dem Boden. „Bitte nicht!" flüsterte er. Er öffnete die Tür der ersten Kabine. Da lag er. Harry. Mit geschlossenen Augen. Das blutige Messer noch in der Hand. Blut floss an seinen Handgelenken hinunter.  
Draco kniete sich neben den noch warmen Körper. „Schnell, holt Madame Pompfrey!" rief er verzweifelt und sah in das blasse Gesicht des Gryffindors. „Harry tu mir das nicht an, lass mich nicht allein!"   
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Dramatisch, dramatisch! Wirds Harry überleben? Ihr werdets bald hier lesen!  
Wie wärs aber vorher mit nem Review?  
  
Ivine 


	17. Draco, mein Draco

XVII. Draco, mein Draco  
  
„Wie sieht es aus?" hörte Draco die besorgte Stimme Dumbledores hinter den Vorhängen. Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich schlafend, als der Direktor und Mme. Pompfrey sein Bett pasierten. Er war ein paar Momente nachdem er Harry gefunden hatte in Ohnmacht gefallen und war hier in der Krankenstation aufgewacht.  
  
„Er hat viel Blut verloren, ich weiß nicht, ob er die Nacht überleben wird, Professor." Mme. Pomfrey klang betrübt und es klang als ob sie Tränen unterdrücken müsste.   
  
Etwas zerbrach in Dracos Herzen, als er die hoffnungslose Stimme der Krankenschwester hörte und der Slytherin konnte ein leises Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken.  
  
„Mr. Malfoy? Was haben Sie?" Dumbledore stand neben seinem Bett und blickte ihn besorgt an.   
  
„Es ist nichts, Professor." schniefte er.   
  
„Machen Sie mir nichts vor. Können Sie uns vielleicht verraten, was Harry dazu gebracht hat sich das Leben nehmen zu wollen?" Der Direktor blickte ihn aus seinen wissenden Augen an, als könne er in des Slytherins Gesicht ablesen, was geschehen war.  
  
„Ich bin an allem schuld! Wenn ich mit ihm geredet hätte, dann wäre das nie passiert." Draco sah auf seine Hände."   
  
„Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe, Mr. Malfoy, es wird alles gut werden. Und nun versuchen Sie zu schlafen." Der Professor lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und verschwand dann leise.  
  
Draco konnte nicht schlafen, ohne Harry nicht wenigstens einmal gesehen zu haben, also kroch er geräuschlos aus seinem Bett und wanderte um den Vorhang, der die beiden Betten voneinander trennte. Der Slytherin erschrak, als er Harry erblickte. Wenn der Gryffindor nicht eindeutig geatmet hätte, dann hätte er geschworen, dass der Schwarzhaarige tot war. Er war so blass.   
  
Der Blonde ließ sich auf der rechten Seite des Krankenbetts nieder und ergriff die kühle Hand Harrys.  
  
„Gib nicht auf Harry, bitte, du musst aufwachen!" flehte Draco flüsternd und erneut traten ihm Tränen in die Augen.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch und er drehte sich erschrocken um.  
  
„Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte er, als er Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley erkannte.  
  
„Dasselbe könnten wir dich fragen, Malfoy!" Der Rothaarige blickte ihn feindselig an.  
  
„Hort doch endlich auf zu streiten! Es geht hier nicht um euch, es geht um Harry!" fuhr Hermine die beiden Streithähne an. „Also gebt euch die Hand und vertragt euch!"  
  
„Ich verstehen nicht, wie man so einen .....wie dich lieben kann, bis in den Tod, wie es scheint..."  
  
„Ron!"  
  
„...aber Harry tut das anscheinend, also Malfoy..wie ist es? Waffenstillstand?" Ron streckte seine Hand aus.  
  
„Gut. Waffenstillstand." Draco ergriff die Hand des Gryffindors.  
  
Hermine lächelte und hatte fast Tränen in den Augen (A/N: Heute wird viel geheult, was?). „Endlich werdet ihr langsam erwachsen, es hat schließlich lange genug gedauert!"  
  
Auch Ron und Draco konnten nun nicht anders und lächelten.  
  
„Draco?" durchbrach eine leise Stimme die nun eingetretene Stille.  
  
„Harry? Oh Harry!" Draco fiel dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor überglücklich um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Warum machst du sowas?" flüsterte er.   
  
„Draco..." seufzte der Schwarzhaarige und sah in die geliebten grauen Augen. „Liebst du mich denn noch?"  
  
„Was für eine Frage!" Der Blonde lächelte liebevoll.  
  
„Ich glaube wir stören, Ron!" Hermine lächelte und zog ihren Freund aus dem Krankenzimmer. Die beiden Verliebten bemerkten das jedoch nicht einmal.  
  
Draco küsste den so lange vermissten Gryffindor voller Hingabe. Harry fuhr durch die platinblonden Haare seines Geliebten. „Draco, mein Draco." flüsterte er. „Ich liebe dich."  
  
„Ich weiß, Harry, ich weiß..." 


	18. Epilog

Hi Leutz! 

Es ist soweit, GIRL ist zu Ende! Unglaublich, ich dachte ich werde die Geschichte nie beenden.   
Erstmal bedanke ich mich für die superlieben Kommies, die mir immer wieder Mut gegeben haben weiterzumachen. Das war meine erste Geschichte bei ff.net, die ich reingestellt habe und ich bin stolz darauf.   
Beim Durchlesen sind mir immer wieder ein paar zeitliche Fehler aufgefallen, aber ich habe mir für alle Fälle eine Erklärung einfallen lassen *g*.

Meldet euch doch nochmal und sagt mir, ob ihr ne Fortsetzung wollt...ich hab ja schon ein paar Sachen angedeutet im Epilog, vielleicht gefallen euch ja die Ideen...

Man liest sich

Eure ~Ivine~

**EPILOG**

_ Zufrieden betrachtete sich Harry Potter im Spiegel. Die grüne Festtagsrobe war eine gute Wahl gewesen. Die beste für diesen besonderen Anlass. Heute war die Übergabeder Diplome. Ab heute stand ihm und seinen Studienkollegen die Welt offen. _

Die letzten vier Jahre waren nicht immer einfach für ihn und Draco Malfoy gewesen. Seit sie sich offiziell zu ihrer Homosexualität bekannt hatten, mussten sie immer wieder mit Vorurteilen kämpfen. Aber sie hatten immer alles gemeistert. Zusammen. 

Seit dem Abschluss, den beide mit Bestnoten bestanden hatten, war es für sie beide klar gewesen, dass sie in derselben Stadt studieren und zusammen leben wollten. Draco Zaubertränke und er selbst Verwandlung. Das Leben an der Universität war nicht einfach. Die Professoren waren strenger und mehr auf Disziplin bedacht. Und man wurde nicht überall von Hauselfen umsorgt, man musste sich selbst um eine Wohnung und seinen Lebensunterhalt kümmern. Dracos Vater half in dieser Beziehung nicht weiter, denn seit seine Beziehung zu Harry bekannt geworden war, redeten Vater und Sohn nicht mehr miteinander.

Und heute war es endlich sweit, ihr Studium war beendet. Sie hatten asuch schon passende Arbeitsstellen gefunden. Sie würden an einer Zaubererschule in Paris unterrichten. In der Stadt der Liebe. Die Schule dort war anders organisiert als Hogwarts und beide waren sich sicher, dass es eine interessante Zeit werden würde. 

„Schau mal Schatz, ich hab da was in einer alten Kiste gefunden." Der Blonde hielt ihm ein etwas verknittertes Foto unter die Nase, das einen großen braunhaarigen Jungen zeigte: Will! Daneben stand er in einer anderen Gestalt, in der eines Mädchens, Harriet.

Wie lange war das schon her...?

Er zog Draco an sich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Harry sah ihm in die Augen. Seine Zukunft. Seine Vergangenheit. Sein Leben.

„Gehen wir, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät." meinte Draco plötzlich.

„Ich warte nur auf dich, Süßer!" Harry lächelte und hackte sich bei seinem Geliebten ein. 

Das alte Foto segelte langsam zu Boden, als Harry und Draco lachend die Wohnung verließen. 

**ENDE**


End file.
